


Made Of Twinkling Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kindness, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Romance, Silly, Summer Vacation, Sweet Dean, Tenderness, Top Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - first time barebacking; Doesn't have to be the first time that they have sex but the first time they're barebacking.





	Made Of Twinkling Stars

They are enjoying some down time, kicking back and relaxing in one of Bobby’s hunting cabin. Dean has had a night of romance planned for a while, yet never had the chance until now to work his magic. 

Dean has never been good with sappy chick flick moments, but as he takes in the cozy hammock and the string of twinkling lights connected by the two trees, the soft, sweet music playing on the radio, he thinks he did pretty darn good. There is even a cup of coffee with a foamy face smiling back at him. Night of romance, nailed it! 

Sam giggles, like full on tummy shaking giggles, when he sees the scene right out of a romantic comedy, and he sounds so happy and joyful that Dean smiled big and proud and beautiful. For a moment in time they can forget about all of the nightmares in the world and share a time of delightful bliss. 

They enjoy yummy strawberry treats as they cuddle under a soft, warm blanket as they lay in the hammock. It is a little snug with two grown men swaddled in the hammock, but they make it work. They fit together, as they have their entire lives. They curl up together with happy, sated smiles, their legs tangled and their breathing even and in perfect harmony. They lay cuddling for a long time, long enough that the sun sets and decorates the sky in beautiful shades of red and pink, and when the stars come out, they share little sweet kisses in between gazing up at the twinkling stars. 

Sam snuggles a little closer, tugging Dean tighter into his arms; he kisses the side of his neck just to hear him sigh, before kissing his lips and capturing the quiet moan. He bent his head to kiss just below the line of Dean's jaw, and he feels the moment when Dean's heart kicks, how his pluses begin to race under his skin. It’s easy for Sam to pick Dean up, cradling him in his arms as he heads inside the cabin, and Dean allows his soul to get lost in the kisses and the warm embrace that Sam gives him. 

When Sam gets both of them naked, Dean easily allows Sam to strip him nude, the bedsheets are soft under his back; Sam presses himself against Dean, humming in pleasure at the warm skin caressing against his own. Their lips to meet briefly before Sam makes his way down Dean's body, kissing every freckle he can find. Dean stretches out on the bed, taking in the way Sam is gently with each kiss. 

Looking back on his relationship with Sam, Dean knew how wrong it was. How perverted, lusting after his own sibling, his younger, innocent sibling. It was disgusting. Yet he justifies their bond by how they were raised; always roaming from town to town and leaving before they could form companionship with other people.

Sam was a constant light in the dark, a pair of soft hands and pleading eyes and honey-sweet kisses. He offered Dean love and pleasure, and Dean was only human; both of them reaching a silent agreement to be the one thing, the only thing, each other needed. Sam offered Dean Heaven from the Hell of their lives in the gift of gentle, sweet kisses that took away the hurt and pain and made him smile. 

Made his dark world shine bright, Sam touching him with hands that promised everything would be alright as long as they were together. Dean’s cheek warm under the devoted affectionate eyes gazing back at him, pure love spreading through his heart and moving over the skin as Sam moves up to kiss him with lips as red as a rose. 

Dean loves Sam with all his heart; no one else came close to owning his heart. All his life, all he had was his brother...When he was in battle or content with a beer in hand and his feet propped up on the coffee table with a cheeseburger on the plate ion his lap as they watched the football game, Sam was by his side. 

Sam was tenderness and kindness wrapped in kisses, and on nights like tonight, when they were joined at the hips, the need to feel Sam’s warm, soft body rubbing against his was intoxicating to the point his body shudders with pure euphoric bliss. 

The aroma of roses overwhelms the air around them as they move as one, body dancing in tandem, hips grinding faster and faster to the point of insanity. The pleasure is stronger this time, nothing between them, only velvet hard flesh and heat, and Dean hips rock up as he feels Sam throbbing inside of him, his own cock flushed thick and dark between their bellies. 

Every touch of his brother’s pink, velvet soft lips makes Dean burn hotter and drives the arousal within his body to soaring heights. The heat blazing inside of Dean is searing as his heartbeat kicks up, thumping faster. He’s quivering beneath Sam, flushed, breath coming in fast, ragged pants. His nails leave small crescent marks on his brother’s back where he is gripping too tightly; he’s lost in a storm of desire as Sam kisses his passionately. 

They're both quiet save for the harsh panting and lustful moans, sweat is dripping from both of their bodies, streaking their intertwined bodies. Sam can hear Dean gasp against him as his hips rock steadily, can feel his body shiver. He gazes down at Dean and is met with the most breathtaking sight of lust-fire eyes looking back at him, rosy cheeks flushed and lips kisses bitten and plump and soft. Sam bites, nibbling at Dean’s lush lips; Dean’s breathing turns quicker his legs, his quivering thighs, squeezes tighter around Sam's waist to pull him in deeper. 

Dean curses breathlessly, squirming, as Sam bucks faster, feeling the flesh moves within him. His breath is rapid, his chest heaving with it, he listens to the throaty, hungry sound Sam makes, the way his body tenses tight like a bow string moments before he comes, and the heat inside scorches Dean as Sam peeks, both boys shivering as they hold tight to one another, burning as hot as the love that shimmers in within their hearts. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/4278.html?thread=2150838#t2150838)


End file.
